


【佑灰】霓虹的空气不对劲

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 就是直播的时候全圆佑同志明明说的很清楚是文俊辉同学打游戏把他吵醒了，但是回去的时候又说文俊辉睡了得把他吵醒了，结论：全圆佑把文俊辉弄睡得，就是这样一个脑洞
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 29





	【佑灰】霓虹的空气不对劲

**Author's Note:**

> 就是直播的时候全圆佑同志明明说的很清楚是文俊辉同学打游戏把他吵醒了，但是回去的时候又说文俊辉睡了得把他吵醒了，结论：全圆佑把文俊辉弄睡得，就是这样一个脑洞

文俊辉其实挺喜欢出来巡演的，虽然会很累，不过这种行程的话睡觉时间总是会给安排够，而且像这样运气好的话可以和全圆佑住在一个房间里，真想直接要大床房呀，两个人挤在小床上还是有一点难受的。

他乖乖盖好被子等全圆佑洗澡出来，今天也挺累的，不过很久没有和圆圆做了，他还有点期待，怎么看都只有今天是最好的机会，加上明天的行程开始的很晚，隔壁房还有大声说话的声音。

可是全圆佑只是隔着被子抱了抱他，轻轻吻了之后没等他张开双臂就转身了，电脑到底有什么好玩的，全圆佑大坏蛋！

躺着躺着他倒是迷迷糊糊的，酒店的温度总是合适的让人昏昏欲睡，可是很不服气，全圆佑那个家伙宁可玩游戏也不要来陪自己，真的太过分了，所以他在全圆佑上床之后立马拿起了手机，他今天晚上竟然分打算床睡吗？

全圆佑是大坏蛋！

听着他翻来覆去还蛮泄愤的，文俊辉一边打着游戏一边走神，反正全圆佑今天不许这么轻易地睡觉，他不许。  
“俊尼不困吗？”全圆佑还是起身飞快的钻到自己的被子里，从背后搂住自己斜眼看手机屏幕。  
文俊辉摇摇头没有放下手机的意思，全圆佑也不着急，得找面前恋人脖颈处的软肉细细吻起来，双手在他光滑的身上摩挲，不自觉笑了出来。  
“俊尼光溜溜的在等我嘛？”

文俊辉听完之后红了脸，把手机关掉扔在一边转过身来和他面对面。  
“你竟然抛下我去打游戏！”他撅着嘴瞪大眼睛的样子确实像生气的猫咪，全圆佑就顺着摸他的头安抚他的情绪，果然猫咪舒服了就会自己缠上来。  
“我害怕你会累...”他小声解释着，起身把他圈在身下，钻的更深的手指准确的握住文俊辉的阴茎，才随意套弄几下后怀里的人就兴奋了起来。  
“那圆圆都不想我嘛？”文俊辉拖着声音说，略微颤抖的声线显示出他愉悦，挺着身把自己往全圆佑怀里送，薄薄的唇贴上全圆佑的脸颊，从外面一点点吻到恋人的嘴角。  
全圆佑的眼镜落在旁边床上，现在只好眯着眼想看清文俊辉的表情，不管怎么样都是很漂亮的吧，他这样想着嘴角就翘起来，和文俊辉接吻的时候被察觉到。

“你好硬。”全圆佑用认真地口气说着，给他打的动作渐渐有技巧起来，撸动的同时也照顾到两个囊袋，他时不时弹过已经有液体渗出的顶端，听着文俊辉在耳边低喘而低低的笑。  
文俊辉主动用他的嘴堵住自己的呻吟，捧着全圆佑的脸颊吻得很深，啧啧的亲吻声在空旷的房间里放大，他又伸手去握住全圆佑的，发现他早就起了反应而有点满足，两个人的性器顶端摩擦着带来别样的快感，外面的房门突然响了几声，两个人吓到贴在一起喘气。

“胜宽在直播啊...”文俊辉拿过手机看情况，“好多人哦大家都在...啊...你干嘛！”  
全圆佑在他走神的时候开始慢慢揉搓他的胸部，虽然很瘦没什么肉，可是看见顶立的乳珠还是忍不住捏起来玩弄，他叼上去的时候文俊辉叫出声，手机砸在全圆佑身上，他闷哼了一声表示不满。  
“对...对不起啦...啊...好舒服哦，”文俊辉揉揉他被砸到的地方表示抱歉，又被胸前的刺激折磨着，用双腿夹住全圆佑的动作也在暗示着什么，“可是...万一他们...万一进来。”  
全圆佑的动作突然停下来，抬起头来带着邪魅的笑意看他，“所以我们要快点呀。”

连全圆佑带套的动作文俊辉都觉得性感的要命，他没等全圆佑帮自己就心急的挤了润滑自己做起扩张，一边弄一边叫着，生怕诱惑不到全圆佑似的。  
“你是怕隔壁听不见吗？”全圆佑皱了眉假装不满地说，手下的动作倒是温柔很多，用手指扩张的时候也很在意文俊辉的反应，要快要慢他都接受。  
“前面...摸摸前面。”文俊辉不知足地央求着。  
“好，”全圆佑在他眼角吻吻，撸动的速度控制住了，不想让他这么早就到。

进去的瞬间两个人舒服的喘气，文俊辉把他抱得很紧和自己贴住，好像还不满足的样子要他捅的更深些，他知道文俊辉是喜欢抱抱，喜欢两个人肌肤相贴的感觉，他对此也很满意。

适应之后全圆佑就握住他的大腿大张大合地干起来，文俊辉现在倒是在意起来了，捂着嘴唇不想发出声音，被全圆佑打掉手用手指替换。  
“一点点声音没关系的。”  
声音里的柔情和活塞运动的激烈成反比，全圆佑总是这样，做起来总是这么狠，一开始文俊辉都哭着求着说不要，现在竟然也适应了，舒爽度一次比一次高。

“嗯...还要...圆圆好棒...还要...”  
“俊尼夹得我好舒服，全都吃下去了呢。”  
“好大...可以再快...嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊。”全圆佑像是在等他松口一般加快了速度撞得他叫的支离破碎，手指早就吐了出来，爽的咿咿呀呀叫。

他想看着全圆佑的眼睛，所以他捧着全圆佑的脸暗示他，他喜欢全圆佑就算看不清也努力让自己眼里装满他的样子，他喜欢圆圆看他的时候很认真的样子。  
全圆佑做爱的时候更迷人了，毫不掩饰的情欲都表现在眼神里，他不知道自己的样子怎么样，可是圆圆看了都会对他笑，然后干的更狠，所以圆圆一定也觉得他也是好看的吧。

高潮到来的时候全圆佑含住他的唇，咽下了所有的呻吟，抱着颤抖的自己一起享受片刻的宁静。

换了一张床睡是惯例了，文俊辉被放在另一张床的时候还想着这样有两张单人床好像也算有好处的。  
“你去哪？”他刚刚抱着全圆佑打算闭眼睛的时候那人竟然要起身。  
“乖，那边太吵了我去看看让他们快点睡觉，”他说着将被子掖好，“俊尼先睡哦，今天太累了。”  
“嗯，”文俊辉拉着他的手一点点放开，又在最后一刻握住，“那你亲亲我。”  
“好~”

还是得叫醒啊，全圆佑无奈地想，按门铃之后果然等了很久人才出来，只开了一个缝他看清里面人的样子便赶紧进去带上门锁好，文俊辉是睡着了半梦半醒裹着被子就去开门，里面明明什么都没穿啊，真是个让人费心的小孩。

是他最爱的小孩。


End file.
